Ice Blue Eyes
by child-of-cabin-nine
Summary: A Charlena Reunion! For PJO ship weeks. A simple reunion set in Elsiyum. Rated T for implied lemons and death. One shot.


**I wanted to contribute to this ship week and so here it is! Charlena Reunion! I dont like it very much but I had fun writing it:) Please leave some helpful critisim in the reviews? Or PM me? Thanks!**

PJO Ship week. Charlena.

Set in Elysium

Beckendorf P.O.V.

I had been here for a while now, there was always a happy air here and servants from the fields to cater to your every need. Everyone had fulfilled their purpose, I only ever got news from the living world through all the war heroes that had died after me.

I only ever overheard rumors of the war, like how when Percy got back to camp and had to tell her. How she cried, how it was because of me she cried. I had known when I headed back to the boiler room that I wouldn't be going back to camp. And I had promised her that I would make it back, I had promised her.

The war, if I had been counting right, was going on six months. I had been worrying about the world above and my Selina for six months. I'm kind of surprised that nobody had found the ring I was going to give to her when I came back. Yeah I was going to propose, us demigods, well I definitely proved that we don't live that long anyways.

I got out all my anger, despair, loneliness through the forge in Elysim. There was anything a blacksmith could ask for, a state of the art forge that on command could melt celestial bronze so you could cast parts of shields to make more intricate designs. In the months that I alone used it, there were maybe 80 swords, 300 shields, 130 knives, and more helmets that I wanted to count, definitely enough for a small army to fight a war. So yeah I spent every waking moment of my 20 hour day hammering away at infinite pieces of metal, I needed to not think about, well, her.

And my day started like any other, I woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare about my girlfriend getting brutally murdered and me of course standing right by her but not being able to defend her or talk to her. She screamed my name in this one, 'Please Charlie please! Help me!'.

So I pulled myself up and went to the forge for the millionth time and started to hammer away at a breast plate I had started yesterday. I could sometimes block out any thoughts I had and just concentrate on the searing piece of metal in front of me, but today was an exeption. Her voice drilled itself into my skull and was on a repeat, the shrill of her pained voice slashed another wound in me every time. So I started to work on the only thing that actually had meaning to me in the workshop, the ring I was going to give her after I died. I guess it helped, I channelled all my pain and sorrow into the gold band embedded with diamonds. It reminded me of her, the way it shone just as bright in the dark as it did under a light.

That's when I heard the door creak open.

Nobody came in here exept for me, when I arrived and started to yell out her name everybody got the message that I was mentally unstable. The only person that had talked to me was the man who took my drachma and rowed me across the river Styx.

I hesitated at turning around, if someone really was here to tell me something it was about Selina and knowing the gods, it probably wasn't good news. When I mustered up whatever courage I had left, I turned around and was greeted by silken black hair on a petite frame draped with an orange tank top and dark blue shorts with the most beautiful ice blue eyes that I had longed for the past six months.

"Charlie?" she asked, and suddenly all the agonized screaming was filled with her honey sweet voice saying my name over and over again.

"Selina?" I replied, still in shock. My face was probably a mixture of stunned and happy and nervous and anything else that comes with seeing your girlfriend half a year after you've died.

And with that her face lit up like the last bump of fireworks on the fourth of July as she pulled me in for a hug that I was expecting never to get again.

We stayed there for a bit, just accepting each other's warmth after months of unwanted separation. Then I tilted her head up and kissed her, her lips perfectly in sync with mine, savoring every moment they touched.

As we broke apart I was reminded of a time of peace, when everything was going to work out in our favor.

Flashback to before the war:

I was standing outside of cabin 10, the

"Selina. What happened." I had managed to get out, even though it probably sounded more like "Halena. Whuat juplend.". Thank the gods that she'd known me for most of my demigod life and could decipher my slurred words.

"Battle of Manhattan happened about two days ago. We were doing horribly without the Ares cabin, and since they were bickering with Appollo's children they weren't going anywhere, I had to take drastic measures." She spoke with a mumble towards the floor.

"Were you the only one?" I said a bit softer as I picked up her chin and looked into the sky blue that reminded me of home.

"I could only wish. I know that Annabeth was hurt but she's to stubborn to die," I laughed a little, "there were some of my siblings but nobody too injured," that made me think about my brothers and sisters, what had happened to them? What if I could have protected them? I made myself snap out of my worried haze and focus on the face of my girlfriend, and if the plan in the back of my head went the way it was supposed to, she would be my fiancée pretty soon, "and of course Percy saved the day," I smiled at the thought of the fifteen year old, )I remember his face when Rachel kissed him in the car and his face when he saw Annabeth after that(, "but mostly we had injuries, no major casualties or anything."

The ring that I had was working on was in my back pocket, feeling like a lead weight even though it was solely rose gold studded with diamonds. It was an exact replica of the one in the living world hidden in a series of bookshelves in my cabin. I even had a whole speech planned out that would lead us back to her cabin and light up the outside with, 'Will you marry me?' spelt out in fireworks.

"That's good to hear, " I said solemnly, trying to find a time to slip my hand into my back pocket, "What else have you seen since you got here?"

"Nothing really, I knew that if you were anywhere it would be in a workshop, so I asked around until I found this place," she said momentarily breaking her gaze from his chocolate brown eyes to take another look at the state of the art shop, "and here I am."

"How about I take you on a tour of the city?" Okay this was a bad idea. I essentially lived in the shop, I had never really gone anywhere in the city. The ring was growing heavier in my pocket as she nodded and grabbed my hand with one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen.

So we spent the day discovering the city, until I finally spotted a beach past a cluster of massage centers. At that point I grabbed her face and said, 'Run' just under my breath. She smiled back and we headed off towards the sand.

We jogged down the beach a bit, laughing our heads off at all the elderly people either glaring at us or giving us soft smiles. When we were finally far enough away from all the buildings and people I started my speech.

"Selina, I know that we're not supposed to be here right here right now, but I couldn't be happier that I'm sharing this last hour with anyone else."

She gave me one of those smiles that only had half a dimple and slightly upturned lips, "So two demigod eighteen year olds both killed in a war standing in Elysium together. That sounds about right."

"Well since I don't plan on leaving anytime soon with you here," I got down onto one knee and pulled the ring out of my back pocket, earining a surprised face from Selina, "Selina Beauregard, will you marry me?"

She stood there for a second, and a tear escaped her right eye as she nodded furiously. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!"

I stood up and pulled her in for a searing kiss as I slipped the ring onto her delicate left finger.

After getting back to my assigned room in what looked like a mortal apartment building, she looked at the ring with utter amazement.

"How long?" she asked with a bit of concern creeping onto her face.

"Three months before Andromeda." I said looking at the floor, I couldn't bear myself to look at her face that was probably full of hurt and sadness.

"Oh Charlie," she said under her breath as she moved closer to my spot on the super plush sofa in the living room, "it's beautiful. Don't think for a minute that I don't love it." she pulled my chin up from looking at the floor, "Don't think for a minute that I don't love you." and that's what did it for me, I pulled her in for a kiss that either one of us didn't want to break from. I don't know for how long we were kissing before it lead to her straddled over my stocky build. Her hands were already going up my shirt and tugging at my belt, that was when I told myself to stop myself before either of us did something we regretted.

"You sure?" I managed to get out in-between my heavy breaths.

She gave me a smirk as she let out a soft "Positive." only to be heard by me. I smiled back and continued to kiss her while I picked her up and carried her into the back bedroom.

**And that's all folks! **

**Please leave your thoughts(no flames please) in the reviews!**


End file.
